


Stockholm Syndrome, Maybe?

by JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet



Series: Who cares about the World when I have you? [2]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Belly Kink, Bondage, Cock Sucking, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Feeding Kink, Feels (if you squint really hard), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Maybe-romance, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet/pseuds/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet
Summary: Ever since Hazama had kidnapped Ragna, he started enjoying himself a little more. Paying daily visits to his victim... and fucking him throughoutly. Yeah, this isn't really too innocent.





	Stockholm Syndrome, Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do this fandom some justice, as usually it contains only ships that are either a really dubious consent/straight up rape or are background romances. Especially with Hazama, my poor sociopayhic baby... Anyway, here you got something that feels less like rape.

One day passed. Two more until time rewinds anew.

Which shift was it again? Hazama surely lost count by now.

However, this particular one was special. Ever since he has kidnapped Ragna the Bloodedge, the reletetive time loop got a bit more interesting.

_**Don't you tell me you actually care about him.** _

Ah, right, Terumi wasn't having any of this enjoyment.

"As a plaything, I suppose. It would be a shame to lose it" he said to the empty corridor.

_**You do realise I can read your thoughts, right?** _

The green-haired vessel purposefully formed a clear thought:  _You have nothing to read in there._

As Terumi seemed to have shut up for some time, Hazama opened the basement door.

"Hiya, Rags~" he chimmed in "Did you miss me?"

"Fuck you, Terumi." his victim said, however with less spite than before. It was his sixth visit. Five happened the day before.

Hazama swiftly ignored the insult and crouched next to the other man, who was naked and bound to the floor.

"You're getting a little chubby, huh?" he said sweetly as he pinched the pudge that had formed on Ragna's stomach.

"It would be suprising if I didn't, considering how much you feed me" the other man barked out. Well, not that he wasn't kind of right. He did feed him to full on every visit. And often fuck him too, but that was besides the point.

Actually, all of this, besides making Hazama pretty obviously aroused, it also gave him a sense of pride. This was gis work. He made Ragna gain this cute belly.

He could be alot more happier though. His victim could be alot more big and soft. The pudge was actually not really big for now, would be hard to notice it the man actually wore any clothes.

Hazama got an idea. 

_I should test his limits. How much can he take in one go? How long before he complains? Will he be moaning in pain from the stretching of his gut?_

**_Hazzy, you're creepy. That's great._ **

_Why, thank you, Terumi._

And with that, the green-haired man stood up and went for the feeding tube.

"I think it's breakfast time, Rags, you sweetie" he said while readying the machine.

"Call me sweet one more time and I'll cut your throat!" Ragna spat out struggling a little against his bindings. Obviously, it was no use.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do to me?" Hazama replied kind of smugly, before he got into his more serious tone "Listen. I can stop calling you 'sweet', 'cute', 'dear' and all that shit. What I want in exchange is that you stop confusing my name"

_**You idiot! I'm the owner of this body! You're a meaningless vessel, you don't deserve his hatred!** _

The vessel tried his best to ignore the voice of his owner.

"What the fuck do you mean, Terumi??" Ragna questioned.

"Exactly that. I am not Terumi. I'm Hazama. If you want to talk with Yuuki Terumi so badly, I can let him take control right in this second and he'll be happy to murder you in some of the most painful ways you can imagine." he said, pissed off a little. He hated being confused with Terumi. He was his own person... right...?

"Eh, fine, whatever, Te--... Hazama"

"Good." he concluded and with that he put the tube into Ragna's throat for the 6th and certainly not the last time.

~~~

He got semi-used to the feeling of a tube being so deep in your throat by now.

And he must admit, there was that one sweet point, where kt actually felt nice. Right before it started to hurt, he felt comfortably full and ready to fall asleep, with the full stomach lulling him to sleep.

Wait-. What was he thinking about? He was being held against his will by one of his enemies who pretty much was forcefully fattening him up and seemed aroused by it. Why was he okay with any single bit of it?

And then he remembered why. That sweet spot. Stomach full, warm feeling inside of him, like after a good dinner. He instinctively wanted to pat his stomach in content, but he remembered the chains won't let him.

Suprisingly, Hazama did it for him. And God, were his hands feeling good right now. It seems he even took off his half-gloves for it. Warm hands over his blissfully satisfied, a little rounded oit belly.

No, no, this was all wrong, why did he like it!? Terumi-- Hazama- whatever, he was his enemy. He destroyed his life and-

He saw the point why Hazama didn't like being confused with Terumi. Terumi destroyed his life. Hazama, on the other hand, when in control of his body, is kind of nice if not a little possesive.

Then he returned to Earth, as the stretching left the comfortable zone and went straight to feeling overfilled, cramped, tight, ready to burst.

And Hazama started rubbing his swollen tummy. Gently and soothingly. It was actually somewhat relaxing, when he ignored the fact, that he is restrained and that the man who's making him feel so good is probably a sociopath.

Not a minute later, his captor got visibly aroused. He started licking his rounded out gut, touching all over it's surface. He started touching Ragna's dick too, teasingly.

Five minutes went by. The white-haired man felt huge. And he was, his gut looking as if someone stuffed a soccer ball under his skin. It hurt like hell. His breathing started getting heavy, this was seriously uncomfortable.

On the other hand, Hazama started sucking Ragna's member. God, things he's doing with that damned snake-like tongue should be illegal. His licks were so dynamic, you could not predict what he'll fo next.

Two more minutes. That's how long he lasted before he came into Hazama's mouth, who swallowed it almost happily. 

And when the green-haired man looked up at Ragna's stomach. Dear lord, he straight up opened his eyes fully as he came closer and... hugged the basketball-sized gut. 

He did and didn't sppreciate the move at the same time. Appreciated, because it gave him some feeling of warm and content, for some reason. Hated, because squeezing the thing was real risky. Hazama looked like absolutely worshipped the monstrous thing. 

Another three minutes. Full twelve minutes with a constant stream of liquified food into his digestive system. He started grunting in pain a little. His captor seemed to get the memo and turned the machine off, taking the tube out.

"How was it, Rags~?" the green-haired vessel asked suductively.

"Painful" he said decisively and then added quietly "And kind of nice" blushing and embarrassed.

"Hehehe, knew you'd start liking it sooner or later" his captor said, rubbing his amazingly big belly so, so soothingly.

_Maybe Hazama wasn't really as bad as Terumi..._


End file.
